


Dustland Fairytale

by garrideb



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fanvids, Labor Unions, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: It's a fairytale beginning when Jack and David meet.  But soon enough the newsies' strike is under siege and Jack has to figure out how to be the hero everybody needs.   This is a fanvid set to "A Dustland Fairytale" by The Killers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destroythemeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemeek/gifts).



Additional notes and download links available at my [Dreamwidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/55617.html) & [LiveJournal](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/57999.html). Also posted to [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/153660275103/notes-and-download-links-at-dreamwidth-lj-also).

Watch on YouTube, with the option of subtitles:

Or watch on Vimeo using the password: _the world will know_


End file.
